Browsing the World Wide Web (the web), the graphical portion of the Internet, has become quite popular in recent years. A software program, commonly referred to as a web browser, or just browser, provides an easy-to-use point-and-click interface for accessing various content on the web. Upon entering a web address or URL of a particular website, the browser requests web pages from a web server hosting that website. The browser then interprets the web pages and displays the content on a display. The web pages include hypertext and hyperlinks that, when selected, cause the browser to request additional content associated with them. By selecting the hypertext and hyperlinks, a user may conveniently navigate through pages of information—commonly known as browsing or surfing the Internet.
Each time one of the hypertext or hyperlinks is selected, the new content is downloaded into the current window. Depending on the network bandwidth, this may cause a brief to extensive delay. For convenience, additional windows may be opened to view multiple web pages. However, after opening several web pages, each in its own window, the taskbar may become quite cluttered. This makes it difficult to re-locate a particular web page. Tabbed browsers have been introduced to help manage the viewing of multiple web pages.
Tabbed browsers load web pages in “tabs” within the same browser window. Therefore, only one item appears on the taskbar, even though multiple web pages are loaded. New tabs may be opened via a hotkey, a context menu item on a link or the like. The new web page downloads in the background into the new tab. This allows a user to continue viewing the current web page without automatically switching to the other web page. At any time, the user may click on the associated tab and view that web page. Tabbed browsing makes it easier and more convenient to view multiple web pages. However, when multiple tabs are open, users may experience difficulty switching between them.
The present mechanism further enhances the tabbed-browsing experience, especially with selecting one out of a large set of open tabs.